


here i am (next to you)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, can be read romantically or platonically, inspired by miami beach pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it’ll be just us for a while. do we even exist?insp. malibu - miley cyrus





	here i am (next to you)

mark stands by the ocean. he looks at the sea, it goes for miles and miles, and it makes him feel something in his chest. he wiggles his toes in the sand, the feeling intensifies. he looks to his left, donghyuck looking back at him, and the feeling takes flight. 

he starts to run. 

and without missing a beat donghyuck is right behind him. 

sounds of joy are escaping him as he catches wind with donghyuck behind him. he starts to slow and lets the younger catch up to him. donghyuck puts his arms around his waist and lifts him across the sand. mark doesn’t understand how boats float but he feels like he’s floating in donghyuck’s arms. this is freedom. 

☀️

sunsets on the beach are beautiful. sunsets on the beach with donghyuck right next to you are even more beautiful. they’ve been talking about everything and anything and mark could stay here forever. listening to donghyuck as he talks about the ocean, answering mark’s questions about the current. they’re not alone, people are around them and he hears the buzz of their conversation, but right now mark’s not even sure if they really exist. they’re so wrapped in each other. mark makes a wish me tally for more of this. 

☀️

mark and donghyuck are like the ocean. they  
go back and forth, and sometimes the current is too strong. but mark knows if he ever feels like he’s drowning, he’ll be saved. he thinks back to three years ago. when the heat got  
too much. he almost let it get to him. he almost gave up. but instead, here he is. with donghyuck next to him. the sky is blue, it feels like another brand new start.

**Author's Note:**

> haaaa thank you for taking time to read such a mediocre bad fic


End file.
